


Soul bonds

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed, historical piracy
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, split soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment the two floating souls examined one another and, finding the other to be a part of their own, turned and flew away from one another, finding different bodies to inhabit this time around.</p><p>Mary Read and James Kidd become one, then Separate then become one again in a much better sense. Features Kiddway and Anne/Mary, as well as maybe Vane/Rackham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Mary sighed blissful, floating in the darkness that had greeted them after death. No more worrying about staying alive and protecting the order and the British Navy. No more sailing... or Kenway._

_They felt something shift in them, at the same time repulsed and relieved at the notion. At the feeling they grunted in discomfort, the dis-settlement feeling like a tug in their middle, before pain blossomed through them and they felt tearing and burning consume them._

_Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. At first relief washed through them as the fire receded, then they panicked when they caught sight of what was in front of them. In the deep darkness of death, Mary Read-James Kidd, had finally found their peace as the claustrophobic feeling of being tied together finally fell away and the two souls that had inhabited the female body were allowed to separate._

_For a moment the two floating souls examined one another and, finding the other to be a part of their own, turned and flew away from one another, finding different bodies to inhabit this time around_.

 

Mary opened her eyes, looking around, feeling light headed and sick, not remembering how she got where she was. ...Actually, there wasn't much she cold remember at all. She looked around and stood, almost falling backwards when she felt the foreign feeling of too long hair pulling on her head and reached back, grabbing a handful and pulling it over her shoulder to look at. 

... "Well bloody hell," she let it go and shook it back into place.

"E-Excuse me," a meek girls voice came from behind her and she spun around, moving onto her feet faster than lightning, fast enough to startle the petite red headed girl behind her. 

Shaking off the harsh feeling of deja vu, that she should remember this girl, she offered a small apologetic smile. "Sorry, lass. I didn' mean ta startle ya." 

"A-anne."

"wha's tha' lass?"

"My name.. it's Anne."


	2. James Kidd part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up and finds a couple of.. interesting people nearby to eavesdrop on. Until that eavesdrop goes south

James awoke in a large room with machinery around him and a massive headache throbbing at the back of his head. He rolled himself onto his feet and looked around, taking in the foreign objects scattered around him. After eyeing the brass instruments for a few minutes, he found the door and quietly made his way from the room.   
Down a short hallway was another door, cracked open. He sneaked towards it, footsteps quiet and on alert for any sounds of people. Right outside of the door he first heard it, the gravelly hoarse voice that drew him closer to peek in and see who it belonged to. inside he caught sight of two people, one a tall black-bearded man and the other a smaller, but still bigger than James himself, blond male, appearing to be in his mid-twenties.   
James gasped quietly when he saw the people, feeling a sharp tug of something in his gut. The moment the sound left his mouth both men whipped around to face him, the blond drawing his dual swords from his hips.  
"Oi! Who's there?!"   
James flinches and draws back from the door, stumbling back the way he came, passing the room he woke up in. Behind him he could hear the males giving chase to him, but being smaller, he moved faster and took corners quicker than them. In a matter of pure luck he found his way out and ended up on the deck of a ship docked at port. Launching himself front the railing his bare feet connected solidly with the wood of a dock and he almost lost his balance when he saw what was under the dock.  
Nothing but empty space and stars.   
He started when he heard movement and the men appeared on deck then he started running again.  
Not that much further later and he was caught by the blond. ..Maybe tackled is the better term here because the moment James hit the ground the male was straddling him and pinning his wrists.   
"Bloody 'ell you're a fast one, lad!" His captor was grinning down at his, his bright blue eyes matching the bright sky blue paint on the upper part of his face.  
"Aye, ya lout. And if ye were ta let me up, Ah'd show ya again." James winced when he heard his voice after what felt like a lifetime of being unused.   
The man chuckled and James felt his breath leave him as his heart stuttered.   
"Not a chance Lad. ... Ye are a lad, right? I mean, I don't feel any breasts, but some lasses are rather flat-"  
James quickly forgot about the man's charm and kneed him in the crotch and when he curled over in pain James was hauled up by the other man, and he pouted.  
"What were ye doin' on my ship, lad?" The giant bear of a man set him on his feet but kept one strong hand on his shoulder to keep him from running.  
"Ah woke up there.. not sure 'ow Ah wound up there." James's eyes flickered from both men back to the large ship, then to the nothingness spread behind it.   
The large male cocked an eyebrow at him then shook his head. "Yer sure, laddie? Can't be havin' stowaways on me ship."  
James sighed and looked back at the man. "Why would I stow away on your ship, mate? I'm sure there are better ships than yours out there."   
The man frowned and carried James back onto the ship and dropped him on the captain's cabin floor. "Ye be insultin' me ship ye be insultin' Blackbeard himself, ya lout!" James flinched back and stood, dusting himself off, just to be shoved back into a chair and the man to lean over him. "And ye don' want tha' do ye, lad?" He growled dangerously at the smaller male, eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"ah don' right know, do ah ye bastard? Ah don' know anythin' about anythin'!" James barked, his fear and frustration finally getting the better of him. "Ah woke up wi'out a clue w'o Ah am or 'ow Ah got 'ere and yer jus' shoutin' at me fer no goddamn reason ye loud brash piece o' shite!" He hadn't noticed when he stood up by by the end of his tirade he was toe-to-toe with the man annd nose-to-nose.  
For a moment there was nothing but tense silence, then the bigger male laughed loudly.  
"I like ye, squirt! Ye've got spirit!" He smirked and moved away. "My crew is full o' yellow bellies righ' now. Yer a welcome change lad. Where you need to go?"  
James was mildly confused to say the least. "Wh- y-ya mean ye'll take me somewhere?"  
"Aye, mate. anywhere ye need."  
"Ah-... Ah 'ave nowhere to go..."   
"....Ye can stay here lad."  
James's eyes go wide. "Y-ye mean it? Ah don' know nothin' 'bout helpin' on a ship sir..."  
The man shrugged his large shoulders. "Well.. we'll teach ye."  
James's eyes light up and he grins widely. "Thank ye, sir! Ye won' regret it!"


End file.
